bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Terry Bogard
Summary So I have a friend named Terry. We talked a little bit about the new units that just came out on July 15. With no prior knowledge of what the collab was at all, we thought it was Street Fighter. Well, it was rather close considering both series are quite old and still ongoing. Let’s give it up for Terry! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Terry’s Leader Skill is very powerful just by looking at it; however, it’s only temporary for the most part. He provides the 50% HP boost, which is amazing for practically anything. The 140% Atk and Def buffs are also very nice, but they only last for two turns. These buffs really only deem useful in temporary squads that involve nuking or just squads that are specific to Colosseum. 20% is a very high probability when talking about reducing damage to 1. Earlier, we had Paris for granting units a 15% chance of reducing damage to 1. Even with such a small boost in probability, it gives Terry a much higher chance of reducing damage to 1 considering the amount of times that units will get hit by bosses. The crit null also makes sure that RNG-heavy mechanics of bosses don’t mess up your units. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Terry's BB utilizes the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Terry’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. The Fire and Earth elemental buffs allow units to not deal any weak damage to enemies thanks to their extended type coverage. These aren’t affected by elemental damage buffs since it requires the original element for it to work. Terry also negates critical damage for 1 turn, which opens the pool of units that are capable of applying such effect. Crit is known to be one of the most RNG-heavy factors in the game and taking too much damage from it can cause lots of trouble. Thus, utilizing crit null will minimize the chance of taking too much damage from crit buffs. Terry also provides a 2-turn self-mitigation buff. This might seem great, but it’s rather redundant. This mitigation cannot stack with other normal mitigation buffs, including buffs from units like Darvanshel, Narza, Juno-Seto, Krantz, SP-enabled Magress, etc. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Terry's SBB utilizes the average 580% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Terry’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 500%. Terry provides a 140% stat tri-buff (150% for the unlocked SP option), making him very efficient in stat-boosting. This opens up easy access for stat converts to convert boosted stats performed by Terry to even higher parameters. Terry also provides a 25% HP to Def conversion buff. While this may convert a high amount, it’s overshadowed by other conversion buffs. HP is a stat that doesn’t seem to have any significant buffs that come with it while Atk, Def, and Rec have more boosting potential. Using HP as a base for conversions won’t be as effective. Unlike his BB, Terry provides mitigation for the whole squad, but for 1 turn (2 turns for the unlocked SP option). However, because Terry’s SBB is quite expensive in terms of BC collecting, a 2-turn mitigation buff would suffice well, especially since that’s his only way of mitigating damage for the entire squad. Like his BB, Terry also provides Fire and Earth elemental buffs. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Terry's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Terry’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 1000%. Terry has an interesting UBB. This one provides a 1-turn 100% mitigation buff (2-turns for unlocked SP option). There’s hardly any UBB that mitigates 100% of the damage taken for 2 turns. This is one of the rare cases where Terry’s UBB can tank through two fatal attacks that may kill your units entirely. The 35% HP buff is the highest HP buff we’ve seen in the game. Combining this with the HP to Def conversion buff on Terry’s SBB might be useful. Also, in addition, Terry provides a 250% stat tri-buff for the squad to further provide damage and bulk. This also opens up opportunities for large conversion, especially with units like Gazia and Melord. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Terry offers immunity to some of the more essential types of damage, including elemental, crit, and ignore-Def. While it may not be necessary for those using Ark with elemental and crit null, it provides amazing use in Colosseum. Even with Ark’s elemental and crit null buffs, it’s still quite important for Terry to carry these immunities since Ark may not be able to use his BB/SBB every turn when BB filling becomes a huge hassle with Ares Down. Arena Score: 10/10 Terry has a 44 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use in Arena. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. It all comes from the Leader Skill. As explained in the Leader Skill portion of this Unit Spotlight, Terry’s Leader Skill only remains temporary due to the Atk and Def buffs lasting for only 2 turns. So, utilizing these buffs, units on your end will become very bulky to resist most hits. It might not be enough to resist Mifune (which cannot be helped unless RNG factors stop it), but it still provides a counter for other squads. Even if Mifune is facing Terry leads, they still run into the 20% chance of proccing 100% damage mitigation. On the topic of 100% damage mitigation, Nyami works perfectly well with Terry. Nyami’s 1 damage proc doesn’t even require Nyami's Bells, allowing her to use other spheres that best suit her for Colosseum. Comboing Terry’s Leader Skill with Nyami’s Extra Skill will net a 36% chance of proccing 1 damage, which is very high for a damage mitigation proc as high as 100%. Terry also has a 40% damage distribution on his first hit of both his BB and SBB, allowing potential OHKOs with a single use of his BB/SBB and bypasses of Angel Idol. Stats Score: 10/10 Very, very bulky. Very high HP and Def. All other stats are in the high-level category in their balanced state. In terms of typing, my type preference for Terry is... Anima > Guardian = Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. Sadly, in efforts of avenging his father, Terry doesn’t provide much of the usefulness aspect to the squad. His use is really only limited to Colosseum and it’s hard to find content that allows him to be effective. The BB/SBB juggling is quite real since Terry has no significant buffs that last long. His self-mitigation buff becomes easily overwritten by normal mitigators like Magress, Juno-Seto, and Krantz. It seems impractical for Terry to have a self-mitigation buff, especially with the fact that it doesn’t stack either. Terry also has to juggle his BB consistently to provide the crit null buff. With the fact that the crit null buff only lasts 1 turn, it makes it incredibly hard to gauge whether to use BB or SBB. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Terry Bogard What’s great about Terry Bogard’s SP options is that you can choose a lot of them thanks to the low cost. There are lots of great builds that Terry can choose from. However, because of Terry’s low viability in the current metagame, players won’t necessarily have to grab multiple copies of Terry to fulfill different versions of him. Most of these SP options are catered towards Colosseum, not so much of high-end content, with the exception of the wonderful 15% Fire, Earth, Thunder elemental mitigation buff. Though, with Terry providing 15% mitigation to only three elements, that could open up some speculations as to what Iori will do. We will have to wait a see how these two units can fare together. Sphere Recommendations *Amenonuhoko & Delusion Device *Blighted Seal & Delusion Device *Thunder Pearl & Delusion Device *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Schism Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Projection Device *Beiorg's Armor & Phantom Device Conclusion Total Score: 8.8/10 Could you imagine Geese Howard being a unit in the game? How would Terry react to this? Have you played The King of Fighters? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Terry! Have you ever played The King of Fighters? How is it seeing Terry Bogard in Brave Frontier after such a long time? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Doombringer Azurai *Celestial Wings Lara *Fabled Emperor Kulyuk *Empyrean Juno-Seto Category:Blog posts